Unclean (Ianthony)
by smoshersnorlax
Summary: It doesn't really count as cheating if it's with your male best friend...right?


**A/N: I tried writing something vaguely happy and then this happened?**

Ian smirked knowingly at Anthony from across the room; that was their signal. It had been going on for months now, despite the fact that they were both in committed relationships. Obviously they both knew it was wrong but it's so hard to resist temptation when your best friend is sending you longing glances during a thirteen-hour shoot. For thirteen whole hours Anthony had to endure Ian being in such close proximity to him without being able to touch him. No, he had to wait until the day's hard work was over and the crew had finally packed up and left.

"Just half an hour and I'm all yours," Ian whispered as he walked past Anthony, lightly brushing their shoulders together as he did so. Anthony bit his lip in anticipation and tried to disguise the familiar blush forming on his face. It was wrong of him to be that excited, to look forward to it every time it happened but he couldn't help it.

Half an hour felt like an eternity and Anthony sighed with relief as the last crew member finally filtered out of the front door. "I thought they were never gonna leave," Anthony shook his head as he walked towards Ian.

"You've always been so impatient," Ian smirked at him.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian's waist and buried his face in his neck. "Shut up," he mumbled, his lips grazing against Ian's skin. Supressing a laugh, Ian leaned up to kiss him. Smiling into the kiss, Anthony pulled him in even closer.

"My room?" Ian suggested when they broke apart. Still grinning, Anthony nodded and allowed Ian to lead him along by hand.

-x-

Ian rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. "That was awesome," he sighed happily, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Sure was," Anthony's replied, but Ian could detect some uncertainty in his voice.

"Hey," Ian said softly, gently squeezing Anthony's hand. "What's the matter?"

Anthony pulled his hand away and sat up in the bed. "This is so wrong," he muttered, staring down at the bed sheets. "I don't think I can do this for much longer."

Anthony's words were of no surprise to Ian; it wasn't the first time he'd expressed his regret before. Yet somehow they ended up in bed together regardless, time and time again. "Anthony, I don't want to give this up. I don't think I could handle it if we went back to being just friends," he whispered.

"Ian, I'm getting married next year. Your girlfriend is waiting for you at home as we speak," Anthony's voice shook slightly. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Ian hated seeing Anthony like this, the way the guilt consumed him, not when they were so happy together. The first time they'd slept together, they had promised themselves it was just a one-time thing and it would never happen again but apparently that was a lot easier said than done. They had never been able to think of each other in the same way again after that first time. "You know I love you, right?" Ian told him.

Anthony nodded with a hint of reluctance. "I love you too but-

"No buts," Ian cut him off. He sat up too so that he and Anthony were on the same level. "I know it's kind of wrong but I love spending time with you and making you happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Anthony remained silent for a few moments as he tried to process this in his mind. "I suppose you're right."

"Good," Ian smiled and leant over to kiss him on the cheek. "Now let's get some sleep."

Anthony obliged and slid under the covers after switching off the bedside lamp. He smiled to himself when he felt Ian wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle against him. If being with Ian made him feel like this then surely it couldn't be all that bad. He tried not to think about the fact that by the time he woke up in the morning, Ian's side of the bed would be cold and empty and he would have to make the trip back to L.A. alone. For now, he just enjoyed the warmth of his best friend pressed against his side and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
